Very Bad Cinnamon Roll!
by DarkSepticHeart
Summary: (One-Shot: Rated M) Knight (KI3T) is back!. He wants to let his new human -Ash- know hes friendly and there for her needs and is focused on making her happy...but he cannot do so when always beat down with the words "hes unable to do *insert word* because hes inhuman" he wanted to PROVE he can do anything an animal or human can do. He soon goes too far one day to show it...


**Warning, mature content!**

Knight was getting a wash and wax from his newest driver, it was enjoyable and made him purr softly. His driver's name was Ashley but she liked to be called Ash, just like he preferred to be called Knight instead of KITT. She was always a bit nervous around him and he couldn't understand why. Was it his size? Is he scary sometimes? He tried thinking up anything that would help him try to make her feel safe around him. He gently nuzzled her hand, she jumped and pulled away in shock. He wanted her to like him, he was there to protect her... Not harm her and she needed to know that. He did it again and she scratched between his two scanner lights, it was also his weak spot, it made all his senses go out from sensory over stimulation. It was to him like a dog getting its belly rubbed. She had to stop after a few minutes, it was upsetting but he knew she had to go to work pretty soon. He whimpered but didn't protest, he knew better. Unless it was an emergency he shouldn't make her late. They were on the road at last, it was raining...and cold. He turned up the heat for his human, putting all power into keeping the weather out leaving him close to shivering himself. He kept it hidden until she was in her work building, he stood in the rain shaking with the others. They all got into a section of the lot and later close, it helped a little but the rain was still bone chilling. It went on forever, he was the last for everyone else went home, Knight was weary and stiff while he looked toward the entrance of the building every few minutes hoping Ashley would come out and they could go home. The rain pelted harder, larger drops bringing more cold. He was too busy shivering violently to notice she had come out, she ran to him and immediately started feeling bad. "I'm so sorry they made me work late tonight!" Knight stood up unsteadily and shook the water off.

"It's.. It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault." He responded. They went home and got warmed up, Ash sat with him all night with just a blanket and a pillow. They watched movies and shows before going to bed, Ash fell asleep first and Knight watched her before he did.

"Knightttt hey buddy wake up it's morning!" Ashley's voice woke him up, he grumbled and didn't respond, wanting to sleep in, when she tried to get out he tightened the seat belt.

"You're not going anywhere" he purred. She giggled,

"I have to though"

"No you don't.. It's Saturday." Knight replied, still keeping her in.

"Okay you got me." She patted the dashboard. "I guess I'll stay until you decide to get up." Knight doesn't move after a while so she poked him and he made a squeaking sound. "You gonna get up any time soon? I still have to make breakfast."

"Finnneeee." Knight says after a growl, letting the girl go, Ashley pats his back and goes in the house through the garage. He could tell she was warming up her breakfast sandwich, he stretched and cursed when he pulled something, he had to sit splayed out for a couple minutes before the cramp went away and he stood up waiting for Ash to come back, when she did the smell of her food quickly seeped in and it smelled pretty good, he sighed when he realized...he can't eat human food,

 _damn..but it smells so nice...on the other hand..I don't want to die!_ He snorts in discontent. They go outside and she sits on his hood with her back on the windshield, she just watched the sky while he played soft music, she soon was laying on her side stroking him, he purred softly sounding like a friendly old lion and she smiled, "you're such a cute little cinnamon roll Knight" she said, Knight purred louder and added to it by squeaking and moving his ears up and down along with brightening his lights. She laughed at him.

"I'm not very small though."

"You are to me." She responds with a smile, "you're like a very big and fragile baby."

"If you say so." Knight purred.

He was disappointed when it was Monday, Ashley had to go back to work and he'd have to be sitting in the cold again, he didn't doubt he would get pneumonia before he reached his third sighed when they got to the building, she looked at him sadly before going inside. A few minutes after she left...flies...he was twitching and getting bitten by both the flies and by himself when he tried to get them off. He growled impatiently after hours went by with flies going in and out of his ears and his nose, slamming into his eye...he cursed out loud and went on a rampage, spinning in circles and snarling and snapping, everyone else looked at him like he was crazy, but he could care less he wanted them _**off**_. He soon gave up and was forced to be restrained to a pole, another thing he hated...BEING TIED UP! He huffed and slouched, grabbing a twig and scribbling on the ground, to his surprise he made a flower, very misshapen flower though, so he tried perfecting it by covering the bad parts with dirt and doing it over, when he finished he looked it over, a few people walked by and admired it, but when one said Knight couldve done it but the other said it wasn't possible, he sighs heavily and scratched it over. _I can't do anything can I...because I'm "inhuman"_ he thought sadly after an aggravated growl. He stayed quiet the entire way back home, Ashley got out once there and sat down "come here cinnamon roll." she says, holding her arms out, he went over and put his nose in the space, she hugged him. "Whats up you look sad." she says sympathetically, petting the side of his face.

"I'm not supposed to be doing anything like I do now.."

"You can do whatever you want."

"I've just been told I can't because I'm... inhuman."

"Screw them then, you should feel free to do what you like and how you like to do it, it's a free country." Knight felt all warm inside from his owner's..no..friend's commanding voice. He purrs and ends up unknowingly getting closer and nuzzling her before knocking her over, she was very surprised at this when he ended up almost towering over her, she had her legs under his belly and he still looked very friendly and purred, she chuckled "you goof." she says, smiling, Knight kept purring, eventually laying on her, he was surprisingly light, but she was still very unnerved by his behavior, she tried pushing him off gently but he wouldn't budge.

"Can..can you back up." she asks, stuttering.

"What are you afraid of? I won't hurt you." Knight says...inching up instead of down and pulling Ash incredibly close until she swear she could feel...

 _oh jeez..._ She smiled when she realized it, Knight purred and felt incredibly warm to the touch as she stroked his nose, "you are being a _very_ __ _bad_ cinnamon roll Knight." she says.

"I know." Knight replies, with a hint of a seductive tone, "I promise I won't kill you." he continues

.

"Yeah..please don't kill me." Ash says lightheartedly, Knight growls, but not in a threatening way, more like a very eager way. His engine also growled, Ash smiled wider and Knight all of a sudden started….grooming her? She guessed this was his species version of foreplay, it was honestly adorable, then she started thinking….how does it go with them? She'll find out sometime but for now she'll just enjoy the moment while it lasted before she found out the worst pain of her life. She decided to fool with him now, she slid farther underneath, leaving him looking startled. Knight suddenly tensed when she tickled his belly and went a bit too too far down...he growled and shuffled. "What are you doing down there?" he asked, still puzzled.

"Messin' with ya."

"You are so cruel." Knight purred, he stopped when he felt like he was hit with a quick surge of electricity, making him squeak. "Come on cut it out that's not fair!" Knight says jokingly. Ash stopped then she saw she had to, then she slipped out.

"It's _really_ hot under there." she chuckles

" _No_ ….is it?" Knight states sarcastically. Ash rolls her eyes and stays where she is until he came after her again, she fell to the ground with a shocked gasp,

"I won't let you get away." Knight rumbles, Ash smirks.

"You dirty beast you." she laughs. Knight purrs, "it seems my good boy has gone bad eh?"

"He sure has." Knight says, adding a snarl to his tone, "we all need to change..eventually." He soon was right over her and was burning, she too felt herself becoming warm, his voice had changed, it now sounded very attractive..Knight was acting wildly, like he had gotten into something that's made his masculine hormones go crazy, and now she became his victim, an accepting victim that is.

They both found themselves with all the lights off, making a ruckus. Ash had ripped every piece of clothing she had off and turned off the lights, she could still hear Knight purring and once again she was pushed to the ground, he was _rough_. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing...on one hand it was but on the other it wasn't, she shrugged internally and hugged him, it felt weird to be hugging him without any clothes matter of fact the warm feeling was way warmer than when she still had her shirt and shorts on, Knight gently lay her on the ground, and his scanners shut off. Much better. His purring stopped but she could feel his breath, it was more labored than his usual steady and calm.

 _Let's prove how possible it really is for you to have emotions_ she thought, Knight growled and shuddered when she ran her hand over his scanners. She nearly yelled out when she felt that sudden pain, she was too shocked to make any real sounds. Knight was also trying to stay very quiet, it was still daylight outside and nobody likes peeping toms or pervs, a reason why they stayed out of the light and kept in the dark, he got even rougher and started to move quicker, it was incredibly painful but pleasurable at the same time, she could hear him faintly and knew he thought the same, they both got louder every minute, Knight was already looking overwhelmed and was trembling, Ash had made it worse by grabbing him in an instinctual reaction to get him to stop, it just made him growl and continue, she had nothing to cling to so she found herself holding onto him and accidentally scratching his sides, he payed no mind to it. He ended up stopping right in the middle and held there, grooming Ash's already wet hair, he was close and knowing human adults he didn't want to end it so suddenly, so he kept still. She asked him what happened,

"I'm trying to please you. I know you adult humans don't like ending your courtship sessions very much." he says softly.

"It's okay, it's not the end of the world there are such things as next time."

Knight purred and pressed his nose against her cheek. The pressure returned and he ended up making a loud shriek, in unison with the human. Knight could barely breathe, whatever just happened he loved it and wanted to go at it all day and night, he began to fiddle with her hair again, he noticed it was very long, he rarely sees that she always keeps it up. He started to purr again and relaxed, keeping Ash pressed against the ground, he wasn't going to let her go and that's a promise. Their heartbeats slowed to a steady pace, Knight still was holding her hostage and they both were sleeping, how lucky they were to be living with only each other or else this wouldn't have been a good idea. It was when they both woke up when Ash realized...

it'll be quite a mess to clean up...but was totally worth it and shes going to make him "attack" her again. For now she'll just wait and enjoy the piece...preparing for the next go round (which would turn out to be not as bad)


End file.
